


Чертовка

by IrhelSol



Series: Чертовка [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Humor, Mini, Pre-Canon, Pre-Het, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Size Kink, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: На первый взгляд, у этих отношений нет перспектив. Но так считают только эти двое
Relationships: Bell-mère/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Series: Чертовка [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068113
Kudos: 7





	Чертовка

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан в команду Corazon de Joker etc 2019  
> Беты: Einar Lars, Уянц

— Эй, ребят, у кого есть лишний кусок мыла?

— Твою ж мать!

Росинант уставился на мокрый кафель перед собой, смаргивая с ресниц воду. Намыленные волосы с шуршанием распадались на отдельные пряди, как и мысли в разом затвердевших мозгах.

— Бельмере, это мужские душевые! Имей совесть!

Затвердели, к слову, не только мозги.

— Да брось, Смо-чан, это военная общага. И даже если у тебя маленький, я тебя не разлюблю и буду делиться куревом, не волнуйся. — Бельмере захохотала, и в неё, судя по звуку, что-то кинули. 

Она влетела в кабинку Росинанта и вжалась в него со спины.

— Выкуривай её оттуда, Донкихот!

— Ведьма! — весело гудел младший состав.

Краем глаза Росинант заметил, как Бельмере просовывает наружу руку с оттопыренным средним пальцем. Она что, так и будет тут торчать?

Пиздец, подумал Росинант, слегка толкаясь в надежде, что она поймёт намёк, и он спокойно подрочит. Или выкрутит холодный вентиль — и простудится, как примерный неудачник.

— А, привет, Росинант! Как де... О! Хорошо пахнешь. Что это?

— Мыло с зелёным чаем, — прокаркал Росинант, зажмурившись. — Подарок от… тётушки.

Светить тесной связью с Сэнгоку он не хотел, да и нелепо это — душистое мыло в подарок от сурового адмирала.

— Значит, если что — ещё подкинут? Тогда я одолжу!

Росинант не успел передать чёртово мыло, Бельмере вклинилась между ним и стенкой. Невольно он пялился на липнущие к ключицам мокрые огненные пряди, на острые соски и молочно-белую, в веснушках, грудь, прижатую к его бедру — на этом уровне они оба свободно вмещались в кабинку, но почему-то оказались притиснуты к друг другу, — на тонкие насмешливые губы и жёваный окурок в зубах. И с трудом заставил себя поднять взгляд выше. В бесстыдных синих глазах искрились понимание и хулиганский азарт.

— Да ладно, здоровый организм — это ж хорошо.

— Угу, — заторможено буркнул Росинант. Бельмере голая. Голая! У неё родинка у самого ореола соска, и тёмные волоски вокруг. Она ледяная — замёрзла? — гладкая и пахнет изумительно: мандаринами, табаком и смазкой для ружей. И она его никогда не боялась.

Пиздец.

— Ого. Большим парням — большие револьверы? 

Присвист Бельмере вырывал из грёз в реальность, где она была ещё лучше.

— Какой револь?..

Не прикрылся он не потому, что умел себя хорошо контролировать, или этот жест выглядел бы глупо. Хотя и вежливо. А потому, что...

— Но мои девочки такой не ухватят. — Она потискала себя, разом обваливая все мысли в бездну, но так… легкомысленно и без томного кокетства, словно обсуждала что-то рядовое. Обычное. Дружеское.

«А жаль», — грустное признание потонуло в шуме воды, дыхания и человеческого улья снаружи. Или послышалось?

Росинант раскрыл рот — и подавился всеми словами, на миг очень ярко ощутив, как тёплая мягкая грудь сжимает его член, и он то и дело упирается головкой в яремную ямку. А после на россыпи бледных веснушек морским жемчугом блестит его сперма.

— Тесно здесь, — невпопад ответил Росинант, полыхая ушами.

Хлопья пены с волос шлёпнулись Бельмере на нос и щёки, на округлое плечо с рябой меткой от пули-дуры — это он промахнулся на стрельбище. Она тогда выронила ружьё и врезала ему кулаком со всей силы, от злости переломав три пальца. Вот так, думаем о другом, соберитесь, рядовой Донкихот!

А Бельмере не спешила уходить, с удовольствием нюхала кусок мыла, как вдруг выронила его.

Брусок стукнул Росинанта по щиколотке, и он суетливо попытался нащупать его ногой, но едва не поскользнулся.

— Стой, я сама! Росточку ты прекрасного, и размер ног и рук у тебя — ух, загляденье! — только мы сейчас кабинку опрокинем. Мне нагнуться проще.

— Прости...

Росинант зажмурился и вцепился в душевую лейку — под неё и так приходилось наклоняться, стараясь не шевелиться и не дышать даже. Загляденье? Она шутит или что? Он же слон неуклюжий!

— Так, я почти, только не двигайся. Ах ты, скользкая зараза! А анекдот про мыло и Куму знаешь? Это который «новое устройство обна…» Ага!

Росинант едва не заорал. Цепкие пальцы сомкнулись на члене и слегка стиснули, окончательно смешивая всё в голове.

— Бел, — просипел он. Глаза саднили от напряжения, едва не выпрыгивая на лоб.

— Прости, надо было на что-то опереться, чтобы встать, — хихикнула она, и Росинант решился посмотреть на неё ещё раз.

Щёки Бельмере заливала краска, глаза весело блестели, а выстриженные на висках волосы слиплись мелкими иголками. Она казалась рядом с ним крохотной яркой птичкой. Красивой, задорной — и недоступной. Бельмере с сомнением глянула на свою ладонь и вдруг протиснула её между ног, страдальчески изогнув брови.

— М-м-м… Нет, не влезет. Досадно.

Вздохнув, вроде, и впрямь огорчённо, шлёпнула Росинанта по заднице:

— Хорошо подрочить, матрос три икса эль!

И выпорхнула.

Оглушённый, он стоял и прислушивался к голосам, не смея ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Бельмере ещё с кем-то попрепиралась, послала Джейкоба так затейливо, что остальные восторженно засвистели, и только с её окончательным уходом Росинант понял, что вода так и льётся, а ноги уже просто онемели.

— Смокер, — позвал он хрипло. — Дай покурить.

— Подрочи лучше.

— Вот же чертовка! — крикнул Джейкоб. — Всех уже поимела, а себя не даёт!

— Она наш боевой товарищ, тупица. Если у тебя встаёт на любые сиськи…

«Не на любые». Росинант прижался лбом к кафелю и облизнул губы. Яйца звенели почище фарфора тётушки Цуру, когда они с Гарпом и Сэнгоку орали друг на друга. Он стиснул их в горсти, скользнул ладонью по члену.

«Не влезет».

Какая же она узенькая!

Росинант закусил кулак, подводя себя к быстрой и ослепительной по силе разрядке — и, как никогда, ощущая себя… да, уродом.

Беглый тенрюбито, брат психопата и монстра, ещё и вымахал под два с лишним метра — и продолжал расти. Ему везде было тесно. Он сворачивал мебель, стукался о притолоку и вечно не знал, куда девать руки и ноги. И член его ни в одну щель не влезет. Девчонки от него шарахались.

Сперма текла по пальцам, неохотно смываясь в трубу. Согнувшись, Росинант пытался отдышаться и понять, слышал ли кто его: про силу своего фрукта он напрочь забыл. В голове приятно шумело, по спине мелко барабанила вода.

— Слушай, Донкихот, ведь адмирал Сэнгоку как-то же справляется с этим, а вы с ним почти одного роста. — Смокер сидел на лавке, уперев локти в колени, и смолил сразу две сигары. Вообще-то, у них такое запрещали, но здесь курить было как раз безопасно.

— Ты скоро сам в один сплошной дым превратишься, — хмыкнул Росинант, шлёпая по мокрому полу к своим вещам. Полотенце его намокло так, что вытираться им было бессмысленно.

— Ага, в любую щель смогу протиснуться.

Вряд ли Смокер имел в виду что-то неприличное, но Росинант споткнулся и влетел головой в шкафчик.

— Блядь.

— Вот кстати, эти как раз с любыми размерами умеют обращаться. Наверное.

Продолжая меланхолично курить, Смокер почти не глядя протянул ему портсигар и тюбик с мазью для ушибов.

К блядям Росинант не хотел, а вот к Сэнгоку решил заглянуть.

В кабинете царил беспорядок. Никак иначе капитан Гарп недавно здесь побывал. Козочка потерянно бродила среди фантиков и обёрток от печенья, всё норовила утянуть со стола то важный документ, то ветку подвявшего кишмиша, то папиросы. Тётушка Цуру говорила, что у неё пищевое расстройство, Сэнгоку в потакании капризам любимицы не признавался, Росинант жалел обоих, но трусливо молчал. Почесав козу у рогов, он замер перед столом, поглядывая на обедавшего отца, теперь мрачно переваривающего вопрос, внезапный, как кусок обоев в утренней чашке кофе. Или несвежие позавчерашние блинчики, Росинант был не уверен.

— Росинант, — со вздохом отодвинул контейнер с едой и поправил очки Сэнгоку, но не нашёл их на носу и зашарил по столу.

— Под отчётом о деятельности Революционеров на Сабаоди, — подсказал Росинант.

— Не ройся в секретных бумагах, голову оторву.

— Так точно, генерал, сэр!

Сэнгоку раздражённо переложил листы. Всё, связанное с Драгоном, его всегда раздражало. А уж если упоминался Иванков...

— Росинант, что делает мужчину мужчиной?

— Ум, честь и отвага! — отрапортовал он, по привычке строя тупое и подобострастное лицо солдата на плацу. Сэнгоку уставился на него, и у Росинанта тут же зачесалась давно непоротая задница.

— А женщин — тупость, бесчестье и трусость, что ли? Иногда я и правда не понимаю — ты идиот или ловко притворяешься?

— Так точно, сэр! — Росинант потупился, давя ухмылку.

Сэнгоку припечатал его нехорошим словом и кинул бутыль с узким длинным горлышком.

— Разбивать нельзя. Использовать инструменты тоже. Извлеки содержимое.

Ничего не понимая, Росинант несколько минут честно возился: тряс бутылку, шлёпал по донышку, аккуратно вертел и прислушивался к звуку. Что-то там было. Что? Наконец-то, просунув безымянный палец, с трудом подцепил нечто острое, укололся и айкнул. Возня раздражала всё больше. А прямо сказать нельзя?

— Ладно, считаем, тебе удалось. А если тебе нужно достать ключ, но руками и ногами — никак?

— Откуда?

— Сам придумай. — Сэнгоку скармливал козе блинчики, один за другим. Росинант мстительно подумал, что всё-таки настучит тётушке Цуру, а то жалко глупую тварь. — Со столика. Из кармана пиджака. Из задницы убитого врага.

— Языком подцеплю, — буркнул он наобум (ну, было дело, со скрепкой и наручниками, правда), всё пытаясь втиснуть в узкое горлышко указательный палец. Что же там было?

— О, соображалка у тебя всё-таки есть. Я уж думал, извилина одна, и та — от дозорной кепки, — кивнул Сэнгоку и вдруг как рявкнул: — Бестолочь! Такой длинный язык и пальцы тебе только жрать и спички зажигать?! Хватит насиловать бутылку!

Росинант подскочил ошпаренной вороной, роняя бутылку, и дал дёру, у дверей прихватив напуганную козу.

Посреди коридора, уже на втором этаже, он притормозил и, мрачно перехватив ношу поудобнее, строевым шагом промаршировал мимо идущих навстречу Борсалино и будущего прототипа Пацифисты (Росинанту этого знать было не положено, как и совать нос в секретные бумаги, но тренироваться будущему шпиону на чём-то же надо? И Сэнгоку сам виноват…). Борсалино на голубом глазу пересказывал Куме новый анекдот про мыло.

— Козу-то куда тащишь? — окликнули его.

— Существа со схожим уровнем интеллекта должны помогать друг другу, — пробормотал Росинант, тиская мягкую чистую шерсть. К тому же красавица Хина давно и вслух хотела тёплые тонкие чулки и перчатки. В обмен на приличный маникюр он побреет любимицу адмирала хоть наголо и свяжет их собственноручно.

Бельмере, жди!

**Author's Note:**

> Рейтинговый сиквел — [Смена диспозиции](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841111)


End file.
